A Weird Kind Of Family
by Pricat
Summary: (Muppets Most Wanted) One shots involving Constantine and those around him like the guys in gulag, Kermit and especially Nadya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Guess who watched Muppets Most Wanted for the first time and enjoyed it?**

**I still love Constantine and Sam so felt like writing one shots for my Bad Frog and something Nadya said inspired it, when she said there is no family in gulag.**

**But there must be, because Constantine and the other inmates act like family so maybe Nadya said it to Kermit, to scare him **

**In this first one shot, which is set after what happened in Muppets Most Wanted, Constantine learns some shocking news **

* * *

><p>It was night time in Siberia, Russia and in a certain gulag, Constantine the world's most dangerous frog was in his cell wearing his crown but was mad at Kermit for putting him back in here and plus he had gotten hit by him and a certain pig but something good had came out of it, he and Nadya were talking more as Ivan and the others had told him how Nadya had acted when Kermit had been here, making Constantine chuckle.<p>

He was surprised that Kermit had bonded with his subjects here in his gulag Kingdom but he was reminding them why he ruled as Nadya sighed shaking her head knowing her amphibian prince was being cold to them again understanding but hadn't told Constantine that he and Kermit were cousins because he would blow a gasket and maybe spending time with Kermit might help, or they might end up getting in a fight.

"Constantine, come to my office!" she yelled as the others gulped.

Ivan knew he would be fine since they remembered how she had melted during Kermit being here but heard him yelling as they sighed.

"Woah, Your Highness, what happened, what did Nadya tell you?" Ivan asked along with the Breat Escape.

"What I'm about to say, you can't tell the others, okay?" Constantine said.

"Come on, you can tell us." they said.

"Apparently Kermit Frog and I are family, cousins and my sweet snowflake Nadya thinks I shoukd spend time with him." the felonious amphibian explained looking ashamed.

"Well maybe you can teach him some of your skills, as he helped us." the Great Escape told him as Constantine sighed.

He was going to his cell as a little knitting eased his stress but Dominic sighed, knowing Constantine was upset plus after double crossing him, the amphibian thief hadn't talked to him sighing.

"You're knitting, so you found out, that you and Kermit are cousins?" Domijic said to him but Constantine was tuning him out making the Lemur understand.

He hadn't gotten Constantine's stunned face out of his mind.

He just left him be.

* * *

><p>Kermit was surprised that Constantine was staying for a little while but deciding not to tell the others plus had phoned Sam since he was still working for the CIA and wanted him to come back to the show, but Sam persisted with his refusal but he understood hoping his mischievous cousin would stay out of trouble this weekend.<p>

He had to go get to Russia to get him, but Nadya was bringing the Bad Frog to him making Kermit relieved and going to the airport later, to pick him up sighing seeing a Skype call from Sam.

_I see your cousin Constantine is coming, but be careful as he is a master thief and Shawn and I should frisk him when we pick him up, in case he brought surprises like bombs which wouldn't be funny._

_Plus Shawn moved in with me, which has been helping._

_Before you ask, I'm not rejoining Yoy weirdos._

_Shawn wants to help you guys though._

_I gotta go, but we'll see you later._

Kermit sighed at Sam hanging up because he knew Constantine could be dangerous but maybe there was a soft side in him, like with Nadya but he had walked a mile in his cousin's webbed feet.

He was going to the airport later but keeping it secret from the others, arriving seeing the Le Maximum knowing Jean and Sam were already here hearing them talking about something and drinking coffee.

"Ah, Good frog, qui?" Jean asked.

"Good grief Jean, I don't have a mole, so it's me." Kermit told the Frenchman.

"He sure told you, Shaen!" Sam said seeing Jean blush.

Kermit smiled at them, because he was happy Sam had a friend but he wanted to be like that, with Constantine as Sam snorted.

"Kermit, he's no you, he's devious, mean and got you weirdos into trouble.

He won't wanna be friends with you." Sam said.

But the tannoy stopped them as the flight from Russia was here, as Jean and Sam were getting to work as Constantine was there in shackles but he and Nadya winked at each other before he hopped through security.

"Hands up, Bad Frog, let's see what surprises you're hiding!" Sam said.

He used the security wands but found devices removing them but Kermit felt bad for his cousin as that must be embarrassing seeing him scowl.

"Ivan and the others say hi, and wanted me to give you this." Constantine said to Kermit handing him an envelope.

"Thanks, as I missed them, they were fun." Kermit said.

Constantine sighed as they were leaving but Constantine was quiet on the ride to Kermit's house.

That night, Constantinevwas asleep, but saw that he didn't have his crown he had worn in gulag realising he had it but woukd fix it.

He smiled reading the letter as the others were describing how things had been going making him smile.

He was fixing that crown but adding diamonds, emeralds that fitted Constantine but put it beside his younger cousin and sighed going to bed.

Maybe this was a good idea, him being here.

* * *

><p>The next morning, there was the sound of a piano playing as it was Constantine but he loved the piano but missed Nadya and his subjects but wearing his crown but Kermit entered with pancakes but saw Constantine surprised.<p>

"What kind of game are Yoj playing, Good Frog?" Constantine asked drinking coffee.

"No games, I just wanted to bond with you.

I guess you and Nadya like each other, huh?" Kermit said seeing him blush.

He nodded but was explaining things.


	2. Making Amends

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like, as I like writing these stories.**

**In this one, Dominic is feeling bad for double crossing Constantine and trying to talk to him and make amends but maybe Constantine will realise that his Number 2 is a friend**

**I do,love seeing Ricky and Constantine's interviews**

* * *

><p>Dominic sighed as he felt bad because he couldn't get the shocked look on Constantine's face when he double crossed him at the Tower of London out of his mind but he sighed because he had been trying to get Constantine to talk to him, but the amphibian king of the gulag hadn't responded making him understand because Ivan and the others had explained what had happened, when Kermit had been here plus Dominic knew Constantine had been spending time with Kermit.<p>

He saw Constantine with Hevtor his pet turtle and his only friend besides him but he sighed as he heard him singing to the turtle making him smile, but he got mail from his brother Ricky who was famous.

_I feel bad for double crossing him, as he isn't all bad because he gets along with Ivan and the others well, plus Nadya loves him, plus he needs me looking out for him like when we first met._

_But he won't talk to me, no matter how hard Intry._

Ivan noticed he looked upset about something, as he explained.

"He'll calm down in time, plus he likes Nadya and he's talking to Hector, so he must be getting calm." Ivan told him.

"I don't think so, as he has been angry, after getting busted." Dominic told him.

Dominic knew what might convince Constantine to change his mind, a beer.

The Great Escape looked anxious at this remembering the last time Constantine had gotten drunk, things had gotten crazy.

"Yes but it'll make him happy, plus Nadya has Green Russians in her office." Dominic told them.

Ivan saw him sneak in and swipe the wine but heard Constantine typing, sighing.

* * *

><p>"The dreamers, the lovers and cheese!" Constantine sang drunk and giggly later that night after drinking too much.<p>

Ivan was worried for him because he was talking like his cousin again which bothered Dominic but he was recording this for Nadya.

"Dominic, I think you broke him!" Ivan said as Nadya saw what was going on but felt bad for Constantine but saw him pass out as the others including Big Papa cleared out.

"He needs help, from all the wine you gave him." Nadya said scowling.

Dominic gulped at her tone, but Constantine whimpering stopped her as she felt bad for him taking him to her office as Dominic sighed.

He knew that when Constantine got that drunk, he had an nasty hangover so sighed but just wanted him to be friends again but realised Kermit was visiting!

* * *

><p>Later the next day, Kermit was surprised that Dominic wanted him to help him make up with Constantine but knew how angry Constantine might get, if he knew but he was surprised that his cousin had gotten really drunk but more surprised that Constantine had acted like him as Ivan hugged him and the Great Escape and Big Papa high fived him.<p>

He saw Nadya hug him but knew she and Constantine liked each other but didn't mind her doing that as they were friends but he saw Constantine there wearing an ice pack under his crown.

"Geez, you okay?

You don't look too good, but alcohol is a poison of sorts, plus Nadya showed me a certain video from last night, where I was being you." Constantine told him.

"Yeah but you up for fun, or do you wanna rest?" Kermit asked.

"I can handle myself." Constantine told him as they were having fun but Kermit remembered Dominic and decided to bring him up, seeing a sad look on Constantine's face like he might cry.

"Constantine, Domijic feels really bad about what he did, and wants to be your friend again but you don't give him a chance." Kermit told him.

Constantine sighed as he was following Kermit but Kermit saw a turtle nuzzling his cousin's leg making Constantine smile.

"Aw hey Hevtor, you got lonely huh?" Constantine said cuddling it in his arms.

"Aw, that's sweet, is he yours?" Kermit said.

"Yes Hevtor is my pet and only real friend, he makes me feel better when I have a bad day or heist goes wrong." Constantine told him seeing Dominic playing cards but he was surprised seeing Constantine but Kermitbwas with him plus Constantine had Hector in his arms.

"Hey Number 2, you seem to be havingbfun, huh?" Constantine told him.

"You're talking to me again, huh?" Dominic said.

Constantine nodded but they were talking which made saw he had the baby thieves with him making Constantine surprised and Hector frightened.

"I thought they got adopted?" Constantine asked.

"Nope they think I'm their Daddy, so I kept the little dudes, they're a lot of fun." Dominic told him asKermit looked scared.

Constantine saw one of the baby thieves approaching Hecor making Constantine angry scaring him as he had Hector in his arms but cuddling him.

"Aww it's okay, Daddy has you." Constantine told him.

Dominic found this cute like him with his little dudes but understood. Because they had family that cared about them


End file.
